


【哥蛇】热风

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 哥蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 8





	【哥蛇】热风

贺呈又来嫖了。  
巷子里的姑娘们一个传一个，笑的嘻嘻哈哈。  
贺呈下面那玩意儿被传的神乎其神，有说比驴马大的，还有说上面青筋纠结就像是镶了珠。这些是不是真的不好说，反正看着他那高大身板和健硕肩背，不收钱被他干一晚也不亏的。  
贺呈面无表情往里走，工装裤松松垮垮挂在腰上，天气太热了，沾了水泥浆的T恤早被他脱了搭在肩上，整个后背晒得黝黑。  
第一次是工地上的老乡带他来的。父母早亡，二十郎当岁的青年早早辍了学，子承父业做泥瓦匠。国家修高速公路必须过村子，所有房子都要拆，每人给了三十万，贺呈把行李收成个大包，没地方去，就坐着火车到城里来了。  
年轻毕竟精力旺盛，一天活干下来仍不觉得疲累，夏夜里蒸腾潮气的风吹过来，他脱了汗湿的衣裤，就着守夜用的平房外的水龙头冲澡，一块儿的老乡蹲在一旁抽烟，看着他胯间翘得老高的阳具就笑，说凉水没得用，得干几炮才能消停。  
街边饭店的后厨排水排的随意，流进巷子里来已经变成了细细一条，馊臭发白。  
梦之缘竖在外面的灯箱还没打开，小玲坐在门口的小马扎上，翘着二郎腿涂指甲油，人字拖夹在脚趾间一晃一晃，看到贺呈就笑，说呈哥来啦，今天按摩吗？  
贺呈不说话，漆黑双眼盯着门帘里。  
小玲顺着看了看，说立哥在里面呢。  
贺呈点点头说谢谢，掀开帘子进去了。  
贺呈第一次来的就是梦之缘，之后就再也没去过别的地方。小玲没接待过他，工地那老哥熟门熟路，领着他来，说第一次得找个有经验的。小玲年纪小，刚来还没多久，她穿了件睡衣薄厚的吊带绿裙子，里面是空心的。然而贺呈刚刚站她面前，看都没看她一眼。  
她低头看了看显而易见的前胸，百无聊赖地接着涂指甲。  
小电扇嗡嗡的吹，蛇立叼着烟，两腿搭在柜台上，下方的柜子里放着台小电视，在播租来的电影碟，女特工穿着性感，弯腰从长靴里掏出小手枪。  
见贺呈来了也不理他，拿下嘴里的烟抖了抖烟灰。  
贺呈不说话，直接推开里间的门。姑娘们有别的宿舍，蛇立平时就住这个单间。  
贺呈走进浴室，T恤裤子脱了胡乱堆在地上，打开了淋浴喷头。香皂从头抹到脚，泡沫糊的满身都是，带一点中药的清苦气味。  
蛇立身上就是这种味道，傍晚仍旧闷热，待客厅十分狭窄，空气不太流通。假如换个人来，大概会说这里面满是按摩精油和劣质香水的味道，但贺呈只能闻到那若有若无的清苦气味，混合在潮湿粘腻的空气里，像羽毛一样搔刮他的鼻尖。  
太热了，贺呈脑子里全是刚才他走到柜台前，蛇立撩起眼皮看的那一眼。粗壮阳具早就翘起来了，贺呈呼出一口滚烫的气，一手握住，就着滑腻的泡沫反复撸动，中药的苦涩气味包裹着他。  
这样根本不够。  
贺呈从浴室出来，依旧硬着，懒得穿衣服，他赤条条站在屋子中央，宽肩窄腰，骏马一般。这里面没什么东西，一张单人床，一张小木桌，一个掉色的塑料简易衣柜。他走过去，木桌还没他大腿高，上面放着个绿色小台灯，照着摊开的笔记本，旁边还有本破旧的高中英语教材。  
贺呈低头看了半天，一个字也没看懂。  
房门被人推开了，蛇立抱着手臂斜靠在门框上，看了一眼木桌，没说什么，抬了抬下巴示意贺呈狰狞的下身，表情玩味，说今天找谁？丽姐自从第一次就一直盼着你呢。  
贺呈看着他：你安排谁我就找谁。  
蛇立嗤笑一声，皱着眉说你有病啊，不睡就别他妈来，当我这是公共澡堂呢。  
说完砰一声摔上了房门。  
蛇立回到柜台后面坐着，抖了抖烟盒抽出最后一根。  
贺呈这人他是真搞不明白，硬得像块石头。第一次来的时候人高马大的站在那工地老哥身后，蛇立把丽丽叫出来，说这位帅哥全套。  
丽丽捂着嘴笑，把按摩间的帘子掀开，暧昧艳俗的粉光从里面透出来。  
贺呈一言不发地看着他，转身低头跟着丽丽进去了。这种地方根本没有隔音这么一说，他坐在外面，听丽丽喊了一夜。  
没几天贺呈就又来了，好巧不巧是收账的日子。  
蛇立没见过爸，梦之缘是他妈开的，妓女生的野种这种话他从小听到大，耳朵都起茧了。他妈好赌，偏偏技术还特别烂，欠了债把店面抵押了出去，人就跑没影了。  
收账那独眼嘴欠，骑在摩托车上看蛇立拿着钱出来，叼着烟数了数，揣进包里，眯着眼上下打量他，说，你妈还真会生，走跟哥回去，不到半年你这账肯定全还清。  
蛇立冷冷看着他不说话。  
独眼说，怎么，还不乐意了？你妈没让你伺候过男人？  
说话间贺呈正从巷子那头过来，独眼手还没摸到蛇立脸上，就被贺呈飞起一脚直接从摩托上踹下来。  
蛇立愣愣看着贺呈像缺心眼一样狠狠揍那独眼，招招都是死手，姑娘们躲在他身后，吓的小声尖叫。  
直到蛇立反应过来大喊一声行了！贺呈才住了手。  
独眼满脸是血，一瘸一拐从地上爬起来，推着摩托跑之前还不忘放狠话，说你给我等着。  
姑娘们惊魂未定，蛇立叹了口气，说都回去休息吧，今天歇业。  
天色昏暗，大街上的灯光远远照进来，巷子里一路都是各种灯箱，彩色LED灯缠在上面，闪着低俗的光，路面上斑斑驳驳，莫名带着一种潮湿的黑。  
人都走了，蛇立一屁股坐在水泥台阶上，掏出烟点燃，看贺呈也跟着他坐下来，他把手伸过去，晃了两下抖出一根。  
贺呈抽出来叼在嘴里，也不摸自己的打火机，直直凑过去，就着蛇立烟头的火星点燃。  
两人离的很近，近的蛇立纤长睫毛几乎扫过贺呈高挺的鼻梁。贺呈在微不可见的火光中看着蛇立，眼神直接而赤裸，他身上有男性肌肤特有的干净温暖的气息，蛇立被他看的喉咙发紧，一扭头狠狠吸了一口唇间的香烟。  
蛇立起身往台阶上走，丢下一句今天关门了，找别家去吧。  
从那以后贺呈就每天都来，不管下工多晚他都会到梦之缘去。  
工地老哥笑着说阿呈个憨脑壳，你又不是没得钱，走，哥哥下回带你去高级的地方。  
贺呈从小卖部里买了包硬红河递过去，摇摇头说，老婆本，不能动。  
贺呈有技术，老哥有时会给他介绍几个私活，能赚一些，加上拆迁拿到的补贴，一点点攒着。  
他天天去，蛇立又赶不走他，姑娘们都喜欢他，让蛇立留他吃饭。  
他问蛇立欠了多少钱？  
蛇立起身收拾泡沫快餐盒，闻言撩起眼帘看他一眼。  
贺呈几乎是瞬间就硬了  
见蛇立不理他，他起身绕过去，高大身躯一杵，直接把蛇立堵在柜台里，蛇立差一点没撞在他胸膛上。  
蛇立拎着塑料袋，满手的油，只能用手肘拐他。  
贺呈一动不动，低头看着蛇立那生起气来越发灵动的眼睛。  
他身上火热，熏得蛇立眼角发红，蛇立忍无可忍，恶狠狠说，还剩三十万，怎么你有钱啊！起开！  
贺呈侧身让开，看着蛇立修长的背影，控制着自己没再动作。  
他给银行打电话，说要提现。他怕卡太轻了，蛇立不要他的钱。  
独眼果然来寻仇了，叫了一帮子人，大下午的浩浩荡荡过来，进了门二话不说就开始砸。  
姑娘们全都吓得躲到外面，蛇立根本没法阻止，他气冲冲出门来，见独眼就站在台阶下面抱着胳膊抽烟，上次被贺呈打的伤还没好全，脸上青一块紫一块看着有些滑稽。  
看见蛇立，独眼就笑，扔了烟慢条斯理地碾灭，说你那相好呢，怎么不出来了，敢惹老子。  
话音还没落，就被身后一股惊天巨力踹得跪倒在蛇立面前。  
贺呈面色黑沉，从独眼身后绕过来挡在蛇立身前，背上背着个大编织口袋，里面像是塞满了砖头。  
他跟银行约了下午提钱，上完早上的工他就请假走了，要是按照往常的时间，等他过来蛇立都不知道会怎么样。  
独眼一看是贺呈，吓得大喊，砸店的小弟们一听他求救，急忙跑出来，把他从地上扶起来，虎视眈眈地看着贺呈。  
贺呈把肩上的大包砰一声甩在地上，一叠砖头大小的百元大钞从里面露出来。  
贺呈说，三十万，账清了，你可以滚了。  
独眼示意小弟把袋子拖起来，他狐疑地看看钱又看看贺呈，正要开口说什么，贺呈猛地上前一步，独眼吓得差点没倒过去。  
贺呈低声威胁，借据敢不销，你试试。  
还没好全的肋骨隐隐作痛，独眼手有点抖，让两个小弟提着钱袋，一溜烟跑了。  
蛇立眼神有些发直，他沉默转身上了台阶，路过姑娘们的时候摆了摆手，姑娘们识趣地回去了，他走进店里，像是没看到满地狼藉似地直接跨过去，开门进了里间。  
贺呈跟在他身后，刚一推开里间的门，一具修长的身体就贴了上来，贺呈急忙反手关上了门。  
蛇立闭着眼吻他，推着他坐到床上，双手撩起他的T恤顺着腹肌往下摸。  
贺呈呼吸都是抖的，他轻轻掐着蛇立的后颈，用了生平最大的意志力，像拎猫一样把蛇立拎起来。  
蛇立看着他，眼神有些迷离，问，你不想睡我？  
贺呈胸膛剧烈地起伏，嗓子像是被火燎过，说，想得发疯。  
蛇立就笑，眼尾上挑的弧度勾得贺呈额头青筋一跳一跳。  
蛇立拉下贺呈的裤链，手还没伸进去就被贺呈一把捏住了。  
蛇立眉头皱起来，看着贺呈一脸疑惑。  
贺呈一字一句说的艰难：我不是要你报答我。  
蛇立：那你要怎么样？我可不值三十万。  
闻言贺呈眼眸一黑，猛地抬头狠狠吻他，  
贺呈其实没怎么接过吻，他一把把蛇立抱起来按在床上，吻得狂乱而没有章法。蛇立仰着头接受他，一点一点引导，他吻得太深了，唾液来不及吞咽，顺着蛇立的唇角流到下巴上。  
蛇立把手插进贺呈因为长时间待在工地而剃得像刺猬一样的短寸，顺着头皮慢慢往后梳理，轻轻按摩。  
贺呈渐渐平静下来，他轻轻舔蛇立的嘴角，沙哑着嗓子说，那是我的老婆本，你花了，你就是我老婆。  
蛇立被他逗笑了，笑了半天，笑的眼眶发红。  
他轻声问贺呈：干过男人吗？  
贺呈不说话。  
蛇立：没有你还敢惦记我。  
贺呈深深看着他，说你教我。  
蛇立起身，按着贺呈的胸膛让他躺在床上，他双腿叉开跪着，一边顺着贺呈纠结的肌肉往下舔，一边抬手脱T恤。贺呈粗壮阳物直直翘着，蛇立舔了舔那浑圆的头部，抬眼看着贺呈英俊的脸，张口慢慢含了进去。  
贺呈早已浑身热汗。  
就是这双眼睛，在看第一眼的时候魂就被勾了去。  
贺呈忍住狠狠往里顶弄的冲动，抬着蛇立的下巴慢慢退了出来，他把蛇立抱到腰上，额头抵着他低喘道，我要干你，你再这样我要疯了。  
蛇立眼尾红得风情万种，他跪直身体，居高临下地看着贺呈，拉起他粗糙的手指来到身后，示意他插进去。  
贺呈摸索着，一点点扩张，水流了他满手。  
彻底进入蛇立身体那一刻，他紧搂着蛇立，埋首在他颈间狗一样深深嗅着那清苦的气味。  
终于，他想，终于可以让他染上我的味道了。

蛇立遣散了姑娘们，关了梦之缘。  
很多人已经在这里待了很久，拿着分到的钱哭的呜呜。  
蛇立搬过去跟贺呈住到了一起，专心准备成人高考，考上了本市一所师范专科。  
后来工地老哥请兄弟几个吃饭，一听还挺惊讶，说阿呈结婚了？  
贺呈端着杯子接酒，嗯了一声，说我老婆漂亮，教书育人。


End file.
